Slave to You, Rewrite
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara and Kankuro are brothers who are born into a world where the eldest brother controls the youngest and can do whatever he wants. Gaara loves his brother and is willing to do whatever for his aniki, even though he is a slave.


**Title:** Slave to You, Rewrite

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Gaara/Kankuro (Sandcest)

**Warning:** Slavery, Incest, Torture, Yaoi.

**Summary:** Gaara and Kankuro are brothers who are born into a world where the eldest brother controls the youngest and can do whatever he wants. Gaara loves his brother and is willing to do whatever for his aniki, even though he is a slave.

**Author's Note:** I liked my originals, but I had to rewrite it. I wanted to make it more hotter for Gaara and Kankuro.

Gaara was a mere 11 year old when his father and Uncle Yashamaru came to him. His wide jade eyes looked at them both in confusion, for they never visited him except to tell him what he needed to do. "Gaara, today you are moving in with your brother."

He tilted his head and looked at his father asking, "Why?"

"You are finally of age." He replied, not really explaining to the young boy.

"Age for what?"

"Your aniki is 13 and it is time for you to give your body to him."

Gaara's eyes widened at his father and uncle. "Aniki wants me?"

"Do you want to please your aniki?" His father asked.

"Yes father." The young boy replied.

"Then get your things together and go to your aniki's room. He will be in his room in two hours. That should give you enough time to ready yourself."

"Yes father." Gaara repeated.

xxxx

Gaara sat on his aniki's bed looking outside as he waited for the older brother. He heard the sound of the door unlocking then footsteps and the door shutting and locking. He turned his head and saw his aniki looking towards him. "Hello aniki." Gaara greeted him.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his little brother then told him, "Don't call me that Gaara."

The younger brother nodded as tears fell down his pale cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Take off your clothes. Today you become my slave." He replied then watched as Gaara stood from the bed and began to undress slowly. Kankuro held a black collar in his hand to put around the 11-year old's neck. Once Gaara was undressed and Kankuro saw his beautiful body, he couldn't help to lick his lips. Kami, he was so gorgeous. It was true that his cock wasn't huge, but he would grow. Mmmm...he would enjoy making the young boy scream.

"Brother? What do you want me to do now?"

Kankuro walked up to his young brother and put the collar around Gaara's neck, securing it as he looked into the jade eyes. "This proves you're mine Gaara."

Gaara looked up at his aniki, "I wish to make you happy."

The older brother smiled at Gaara then said, "Get on the bed and spread your legs for me."

He obeyed Kankuro and climbed on the bed, scooting in the middle, then finally laying down and spreading his legs for his brother. Gaara felt nervous as he turned his head and watched his brother take off his clothes. He could see Kankuro's body fully naked now and his cock hardened for him. His brother was so big. How would he take him?

Kankuro climbed on the bed then slid between his younger brother's spread legs. "It's our first time Gaara. You must do anything I ask of you."

Gaara nodded at his aniki, "What do I do?"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't want anyone else between your legs. I only want to hear your moans from that beautiful mouth of yours."

"Yes Kankuro."

The younger brother nodded then felt Kankuro take his lips in a hard kiss. His tongue pushed into Gaara's mouth, caressing the shy tongue beneath his. He pulled back and saw that Gaara's lips were now a deep red and he was panting wildly. Kankuro then began to kiss down the pale neck, hearing soft mewls of pleasure as he did so. Kami, it was so wonderful to hear him express his pleasure.

Kankuro moved further downwards, using his tongue to make a path towards Gaara's left nipple. He took it in his mouth, suckling hard on the tiny nub as he tweaked the other in between his left forefinger and thumb. Gaara cried out, moaning as he weaved his fingers from both hands into his brother's dark hair. "Please...please!"

The older brother pulled back, "Now, now Gaara. Don't you want to feel pleasure?" He teased the other.

Gaara nodded wildly then replied, "Yes...please!"

"Then shut up and moan for me." Kankuro replied then leaned back over and captured Gaara's left nipple between his teeth. Gaara half-screamed, half-moaned as his aniki grinded his teeth over the sensitive flesh. His fingers still tweaking the other's peaked flesh. He pulled back slightly with his teeth, causing Gaara to buck up against his aniki.

Kankuro heard a slight whimper as he released the left nipple from his teeth then licked over to the other one, sucking it in his mouth, then finally capturing it and performing the same actions as before. "Ahh...ahhh...mmmm!" Gaara moaned for his aniki.

The older brother kept grinding his teeth over the flesh for a few minutes before finally releasing it and looking at what he had done to his little brother. Both nipples were red from where he had bit hard. Kami, it made him so hard. He wanted to take Gaara, but he still had more to do to him.

Gaara felt his aniki begin to lick down the center of his chest and towards his stomach. He dipped an eager tongue into his belly button, making Gaara moan slightly from the pleasurable feeling. After swirling his tongue in the hole, Kankuro licked down further and was faced with his brother's small cock. He could see that Gaara was almost ready to be taken, but he wanted to tease the younger boy.

Kankuro grasped the small piece of flesh in his hand, making Gaara moan in pleasure, then took it in his hot mouth. "Mmmm...Kankuro!"

He pulled back with a pop and told his little brother, "Feels nice."

"Yes. So good!"

"Do you like to disobey me Gaara?"

"No...i'm sorry Kankuro."

"Well I suppose I need to take you. Fuck you senseless now." He replied.

Gaara nodded slightly at his brother for he knew that he couldn't stop him. A small tube of lube was on the table beside the bed. Kankuro took it and unscrewed the lid then coated his fingers with the oily substance. After doing so, he put the tube to the side and looked down at Gaara's wet hole. The older brother then inserted one finger and began pumping it into his hole. "Mmmm...please!" He begged his aniki.

Kankuro added the second finger, now pumping at a faster rhythm. "More...please more!" Gaara moaned for his brother. The elder of them smirked then added the third finger and pumped even faster. He pumped for another minute, hearing Gaara whimpering as he did so.

"Are you ready for something bigger Gaara?"

Gaara nodded then replied, "Please Kankuro...take me."

He smirked at the red-head, "I'm going to make you mine and you will always be my slave." Gaara nodded fast and watched as his aniki grabbed the tube and put more of the lube on his thick cock. He pulled Gaara's legs up and made the younger boy wrap his legs around his hips. With a smile he finally pushed into the tight hole. His brother screamed beneath him as Kankuro reached the very sensitive prostate.

"Kami! More!" The red-head screamed at his brother.

Kankuro pushed in and pulled out, making a swift rhythm as he wrapped a hand around Gaara's hard, small cock. He began to pump in rhythm with his own. The brown-headed brother heard screams and moans, drawing him into his own world. As he felt the younger brother's hole close around his cock, tightening so hard, he finally spilled into Gaara's body and felt cum spill on his hand from the red-head.

Falling over Gaara, he told him as he panted, "You're so tight."

"It felt so good Kankuro."

"Good. Let's rest for a while. I want you and no one will ever have you."

"Yes aniki."

Kankuro ignored Gaara's mistake as he pulled out of the younger brother's body and pulled him right against him, nuzzling his face against the sweaty neck of his little brother.

xxxx

_Two Weeks Later_

Gaara waited patiently on his brother's bed. His aniki had gone out for a few hours to shop with their father for some things. However, he knew that his aniki didn't like shopping that much. He wondered what they were doing. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked his brother then he shut and locked the door. "Hello Gaara."

"Hi Kankuro."

"I see you are already ready for me." Kankuro told him.

Gaara felt embarassed as he looked at him. He was naked, which his aniki liked a lot. "Yes."

"I got some things that we both will love."

"You did?"

Kankuro held up a white bag and began to take out some items from the bag. He showed some nipple clamps to Gaara first. "These are nipple clamps Gaara."

His cheeks flushed, "Are you going to use them?"

He smirked at Gaara, "Yes. We're going to experiment Gaara." He then pulled out an adjustable cock ring and showed it to the red-head. "You'll love this. It's a cock ring." He put it on his table with the nipple clamps. Last he pulled out a chain for his brother's collar. "This is for your collar."

"Will it hurt?"

The older brother smirked at him, "It might. However, you will like it once you get used to it." He then attached the chain to Gaara's collar then to the bed. "Lay down and spread those beautiful legs."

"Yes Kankuro." Gaara replied then laid in the center of the bed and spread his legs as wide as he could. Kankuro took his clothes off fast and climbed on the bed and in between his brother's pale legs.

Kankuro reached over on the table and grabbed the two nipple clamps and put them on his brother's pink nipples. The red-head cried out in pain as he grasped his aniki's shoulders, his short nails digging into the older brother's skin. He then reached over for the cock ring and reached for Gaara's cock, which was slightly hard and slid it over the flesh to the base of his cock. "What do you think of my new toys?"

"It hurts...please take it off...please!"

The brown-headed brother merely smirked at his younger brother, "Oh Gaara...don't you want to make me happy?"

Gaara nodded wildly as Kankuro brought his fingers to the clamps and began to play with them, making his little brother moan in pain. He pulled slightly on the clamps, hearing another moan, though louder this time. The red-head whimpered this time, but found that his aniki had moved his right hand to his cock and began to pump it slowly. Gaara felt the flesh begin to become even harder, but due to the ring he couldn't release. He whimpered again then murmured, "Please...it hurts!"

"I know." Kankuro smirked at his little brother. "If I take off my toys will you promise me to always give me anything I want?"

"Yes! I will give you anything!"

Kankuro merely smiled at him then pulled off the nipple clamps slowly, making the younger brother moan in pain of the metal. He put the clamps on the table then reached for the cock ring and slowly took it off the hot and hardened flesh. He then put the ring on the table as well and grabbed the lube and unscrewed it. "Are you ready for me Gaara?"

"I'm ready for anything." Gaara returned.

The older brother smirked as he put some lube on his hardened cock and threw the tube to the side. He wrapped Gaara's legs around his hips, tightening them as he pushed into the red-head's tight and wet hole. Mmmm...Kami it felt so good as Gaara's hole tightened around his cock. He pushed forward and hit his younger brother's prostate, causing Gaara to cry out in pleasure. Gaara gripped Kankuro's forearms as the older brother kept pushing in and out, hitting the pleasure spot that made him cry out in such wonderful pleasure. The wet hole kept tightening around Kankuro's hard member and finally he spilled into the hot body beneath him. The red-head orgasmed shortly afterwards when he felt his brother's seed spill into him. The dark-haired brother whispered, "You'll enjoy more soon Gaara."

Gaara panted heavily, "I'm always yours Kankuro." He looked up at his brother and saw a smirk on his face. The red-head knew that his brother would always have him.

xxxx

_Three Years Later_

Gaara was fourteen and he waited for his brother to come back from his part-time job. Kankuro worked with their father about five hours every day. Not that he didn't understand the importance of his brother's job, but he wanted to be with his brother as often as possible. He looked out the window, trying to think of anything else but the lonliness that he had when his brother was gone.

Suddenly, the door opened and he heard his brother walk in. His brother then shut the door behind him and locked it. "Hello Gaara. You look beautiful today."

Gaara blushed at his brother's words, "Thank you Kankuro-sama."

Kankuro sat in a plush chair opposite his bed and said, "Are you going to please me today?"

"Anything you want."

"Good. Why don't you give me a show."

The red-head smiled as he slid off the bed. A show usually meant that his brother wanted him to touch himself. Gaara slowly pushed his forefingers and middle fingers of each hand into his mouth, one at a time, then moved them down his chest and circled slowly around his perky pink nipples. He knew how much his aniki loved it when he did this. "Mmmm..." Kankuro licked his lips as he watched the younger man touch himself. "You know what I want."

Gaara smiled again then pinched his nipples, letting a soft moan exit his mouth. His fingers then moved down his chest, circling along as he did so. He moved a hand down his stomach and watched his brother's dark brown eyes as he lowered his hand along his abdomen. "Don't you dare pleasure yourself Gaara. Only I can do that."

"Yes Kankuro-sama." Gaara replied as his fingers ghosted above his penis.

Kankuro growled, "Don't tempt me to punish you." He paused, "Get your ass over here."

The red-head obeyed and walked over to his brother, who immediately pulled him into his lap, onto his right leg, where he stared at him with hungry eyes. Kankuro unbuckled Gaara's collar and threw it to the side. "Kankuro-sama?"

"I have a new collar for you." He replied then took a box out of his pant's pocket and showed his brother a silver chain with a silver tag in the center. The dark-haired brother put on the new collar and smiled as Gaara touched it reverently.

"What does it say?"

"Gaara, Kankuro's slave. So that anytime we go out they know you are mine." Kankuro replied as he smirked. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything you want." Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"Call me Aniki when you scream in pleasure."

Gaara looked up in confusion. "But you told me not to call you 'Aniki' our first time having sex."

"I decided I want you to call me Aniki because you are my brother. I want to hear it screamed from your pretty mouth Gaara." The older brother explained.

The red-head blushed, "Aniki, I want to make you happy."

Kankuro smirked again, "You will. Now get on the bed."

Gaara pushed himself off of his brother's lap and walked to the bed, climbing on it and centering himself on the bed then spread his legs. The dark-haired brother licked his lips as he pulled off his clothes. Gaara was nothing but beautiful in his eyes. As they had aged, the red-head had grown, both in height and sexually. His cock had grown slightly. He was still smaller than the dark-haired brother, but Kankuro could take the cock in his mouth fully and feel the tip on the back of his throat.

He climbed onto the bed and settled between Gaara's pale legs. "Do you know that I am going to have you always?" Kankuro asked the red-haired beauty.

"Yes Aniki."

"Good, because no one, even one of our family will have you. You're mine and only mine Gaara."

"I always have been yours Aniki. No one will have me except you. Only you can make me feel pleasure." Gaara replied as he grasped his brother's shoulders. "Please Aniki...take me."

Kankuro smirked at his obedient slave, "Beg me."

"Please Aniki...I need you!"

"Since you begged so sweetly." He laughed softly then pressed a hard kiss into the red-head's mouth. Their tongues met and tangled. Kankuro bit softly on his brother's lower lip, making him cry out in low pleasure. After a minute of kissing, Kankuro pulled back, panting hard as he looked at Gaara. His mouth was red from their kissing and he wanted to kiss more, but knew that Gaara had more pleasurable spots.

Kankuro kissed down along the red-head's soft, pale neck, hearing a soft moan escape as he sucked hard on the place where the shoulder and neck met. "Mmm...please!" Kankuro moved further along, placing kisses until he found a peaked nipple and sucked it into his hot mouth. Gaara bucked his hips upward as he felt the hot tongue swirl around his flesh. "Mmm...oh Aniki!"

The older brother lifted his head and said with a smirk, "I know it's one of your sweet spots. You love my mouth on your sweet nipples don't you?" The red-head nodded quickly. "That's not an answer."

"Yes Kami yes!" Gaara yelled.

He licked his lips then sucked the same nipple into his hot mouth and manipulated his tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Oh Aniki!" Kankuro smiled to himself then nipped hard on the flesh in his mouth. "Ahh! Oh!" Gaara moaned, as he felt a spike of pleasure go through his body and he bucked against his brother again.

Kankuro pulled back and laughed softly, "I love it when you moan for me."

The red-head panted hard, "I'm glad Aniki."

The older brother then began to kiss down over his chest and stomach, licking till he reached the small belly button and dipped his tongue in it. He heard another moan and began to lick further down. Suddenly, Kankuro threw Gaara's legs over his shoulders and nipped hard on his little brother's left inner thigh, leaving red bite marks along the inside of the thigh. "Mmmm...Aniki!"

Kankuro didn't answer, instead he licked over the bite marks and then switched over the other leg and repeated the same ministrations. He heard loud moans from his little brother as he licked up and down the right inner thigh. The older man finally looked up at his brother and asked, "You like it when I deep-throat you, don't you Gaara?"

Gaara whimpered, "Yes Aniki."

He needed no more of a confirmation and slid the hot member into his mouth. Kankuro heard a deep groan from the red-head as he licked up and down the shaft. The dark-haired brother loved deep-throating his younger brother. The other made such beautiful noises that he thought he would cum from it. In his mouth, he tasted Gaara's pre-cum from the tip of his cock and knew that he was close to coming. He withdrew, letting his brother's cock fall from his mouth.

"Aniki!"

"Calm yourself. I'm going to have you."

Kankuro wrapped Gaara's legs around his hips and positioned his cock before the red-head's hole then pushed in suddenly. The younger brother moaned in pleasure as he felt the hard cock hit his prostate. His brother pulled back and pushed back in, repeating the motion as his body tightened around him. "Aniki!" Gaara cried out, feeling so close to releasing.

"Shh...almost there!" The dark-haired brother yelled back and pushed in and out faster. Feeling the tightening of Gaara's hot body, he finally came into the body beneath him, panting wildly as Gaara came a few seconds later. His cum spilling on his brother's stomach. "Mmmm...so good." Kankuro murmured as he nuzzled into Gaara's sweaty neck, his cock still in the tight body.

"Thank you Aniki." Gaara replied then wrapped his arms around the older brother's shoulders.

"Stay here my slave."

"Always for you."

Kankuro didn't take long to fall asleep with his brother underneath him. Gaara smiled to himself as he slowly fell asleep after intertwining his fingers in his brother's wet hair. It felt so good to be with his aniki.

**Author's Note:** So I hope you like the rewrite. I had a lot of ideas that I wanted to put in this one. If you like please review. I plan to do a rewrite of Your Slave, but that will wait for a while. Hope you like!


End file.
